Between us
by KikiLee31
Summary: This is a story of Troy Bolton basketball player and Gabriella Montez actress and singer. Living in LA with their 13 year old daugther Genevieve Alexandra Bolton. M for Scenes to come and language. I hope y'all like Taking break from hsm
1. ARe you telling me Everything

**Genevieve Point of View**

Urg I wake up out of bed for another day of school. Now I have to go through my daily schedule, of taking a shower, doing my hair and then my make-up. But thank God my school has uniform or I would have to wake up an extra two hours to figure out what to wear. Oh I forget to tell you this, my name. It is Genevieve Alexandra Bolton, I love my name isn't it awesome. It is so different.

You might ask why my name is so familiar. Well my father is well-known basketball player Troy Alexander Bolton and my mother Gabriella Anne Montez also well known Actress and singer. They didn't meet on the red carpet; they met in high school, the way they met is so cute and interesting. They went out in high school and then broke up because my daddy was going to college and my mom was pursuing her dream. Then four years later, my mom went to one of his basketball in the town she was having a concert.

So she went to game, after the game she went to the locker room. They talked and caught up. Then 9 ½ months I was popped out on November 4, 2012. The day they wanted to get married, but that didn't happen because of little old me. But they still got married on that day, just a year later. When my birthday rolls around, the day is dedicated to me and then the night, well lets just say I don't see them for a whole weekend and glad they get a hotel room. That's all you need to know about me right now. There's nothing you know that I don't know, right. Sometimes I feel like my parents are not telling me something. For peep sake I'm 13 going on 14 soon, a girl needs to know what going on in her own household. I'm lost sometimes, but whatever. It is time for breakfast.

"Good morning mommy and daddy." I said with pride.

"So how is daddy little girl today?" Daddy asked me.

"I'm good, but I just have this strangest feeling that you guys aren't telling me anything" After I said that they just stared at me with awe.

"She knows something going on." My mom said supposedly in a whisper voice, but that didn't work.

"Yeah I do." I said with enthusiasm.

" Ok baby we will tell you later. Let just get you to school" Daddy said trying to change the subject.

"Okay so who is taking me to school."

"Me and your mom"

" Urg"

"What wrong with both of us taking you to school." My mom getting prissy, she has been getting mad so easy the past few weeks. I wonder why.

" Its just that you guy are just so weird when you guys take me to school." I said shyly.

"Wait I know what you are trying to say I'm old. But honey look at all of this. I still look like how I was in my twenties. So don't mess with me."

"No mommy you got it all wrong, it just that you guys are just to Lovey Dovey"

"Oh you have a problem with us being in love." My dad said raising an eyebrow.

"But we weren't always like that" My mom said while stuffing her face.

"You weren't" I said being shock. I can't see them with out being all lovey dovey and that shit. "Mommy daddy please tell me the story please." I said while battering my eyelashes.

" We will tell you the story after school and it also deals with the reason we been keeping secrets from you."

"Okay Mom."

"So are you ready to start your last week of 8th grade." My daddy asks me.

" Hell yea man. No wait I'm mean yes father I ready for my last as an 8th grader." My parents laughed at me. "What?"

"You are so funny, you remind so much of your mother." My daddy said.

"Whatever lets just talk me to school."

"Lets go" My mom said.

On my way to school was so gross. My mom and dad kissed no scratched that they made out at every red light. It would have been cute if they weren't my parents. But they are. My parents still look like they are in their early twenties. I wonder what is their secret.

"Aye baby girl do you have lunch money" My dad asked before he kissed my mom.

"Yea daddy."

"Okay we are here have a great day at school. Love you" My mom said.

"Love you too, bye guys."

_**I hope you guys like it a little thing I'm working on.**_

_**Luv Ya **_


	2. I hope she takes it well

**Gabriella Point of View**

Awe look at my baby, I remember the day she was born November 4. Damn I was in pain, but it was all worth it for Genevieve Alexandra Bolton. I can't wait to tell her, but I can't tell her yet. Maybe tonight at dinner.

"Baby when are we going to tell little Gi-Gi what's going on." I asked

"Lets tell her tonight over dinner."

"Okay great because that's when I was going tell anyways. If you liked it or not."

"Oh wow that's nice to know that I don't have a point in this." Troy said to me, while I had a mystery look on my face. "Hey what wrong"

"Huh uh nothing."

"Come on tell me the truth."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING." I said while yelling.

"Gosh you are starting to get pushy ever since you found out that you were pregnant."

"Well sorry for having millions things on my mind. Especially when a new Bolton is coming in the house, also how is Genevieve going to take the changes."

"Ew I thought that was your job. I can't think that way of my little girl." Troy exclaimed.

"Not that dumbass. I mean her knowing of being a Teenage Goddess. Duh." I said while having my hand like a retard.

"Well sorry, I didn't know." Troy said.

"So what are we going to do in this big empty house?" I said while walking onto the porch.

"I don't know what do you want to do." Troy said trying to give a hint.

"I know, what you want to do. And I know what I want do ." I said seductively. "Pizza!"

"Wh-wh-what I I thought we were you know, big-bang booty."

"Hey! I'm pregnant with hormones and shit. I'm always throwing up and then I'm hungry. So if I said I want pizza. We are getting pizza. Get got good." I said demandingly.

"Well I'm sorry for being loving and wanting his own wife of a goddess."

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings." I said while sobbing and Troy gave a look before he embrace in a hug.

Oh I don't know what wrong with me sometimes I feel sorry for my family dealing with me, the pregnant **BITCH**. For example when Genevieve came back from school. I started to yell at her for no reason. Well I wonder now she going to take the news.

**Genevieve POV**

I sat across from my mom and dad in the dinning room. We hardly eat in here; we just eat in the kitchen. So I'm guessing this news must be big. "So mom and daddy are you going to tell me the story about you two or not." I asked rudely, I was trying so hard not to sound like that. But I couldn't help. Who wants to be nice to people who been keeping from. I sure don't.

"Should I tell her the news or the story first." My mom asked my papa.

"Tell her the news first so the story can take down the shocked expression." My papa informed my mother.

"What! How big is this new that you have to tell me it before the story, that you have to calm me down." I asked being scared and curious at same time.

"Well baby girl me and your mom are adding another to the Bolton Household." My dad said trying to be caring as much as possible.

_**A/N I hope you like that she is a goddess. It was my friends idea to do that. Also Im so sorry for taking a long ass time. For the long ass wait I goin to try to put another out for you guys. Another thing, I hope yall had an awesome Hallowen. Bye Bitches Yo Girl Kiki**_


	3. What the fuck

**Genevieve POV**

"What the FUCK! What do you mean that you are adding more to the household? Wait that must mean you are pregnant. But how." I paused for a few seconds. "Eww I got a mental picture got out get out." I said while hitting my head.

"Gi-Gi you are acting immature. You know this was going to happen one day." My mom said trying so hard not yell at me.

" I know you would get pregnant again. But I thought you would wait till you know I was out of the house and off to college."

"Okay whatever there is a part two your news and do you want to hear it or not."

Oh there is goes she again with the yelling. She was doing so well. But I wouldn't blame her for yelling at me I am bitch. But its genetics, I also have to give her some props for not yelling at me so far the conversation.

"Yes I want to here the second part. Now proceed."

"Well the story starts here. Remember when we told you that me and your father met in High School."

"Yea?" I said more asking then telling.

"Well we lied. We went to school with each other in middle school, the 7th grade to be exact. We didn't go to a regular Jr. High you do now. We went to an um um. How can I put this? It was a school for young Gods and Goddesses anyways-"

"What the hell? That must mean that I'm a Goddess too?"

"Well yea." My mother answered.

"But why I didn't get to go to the special school."

"I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted well me and your father were sent to a special elementary school to control our powers. Then when we graduated 8th grade, we were allowed to go to a normal high school. If we want-"

"Hold up I thought you said you two met in high school and why I didn't get to go to some magic school."

"Weren't you listening and the reason was because you father and I are half mortal. So we had to go to those kinds of school. Also because we weren't born of the knowledge of knowing how to use magic."

"Okay I'm trying to stay cool with this. But answer this for me. WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS." I screamed.

"Well you are not JUST FINDING THIS OUT." My mom screamed at me. "Actually you always knew, but you never tried to use your powers." My mom said trying to calm down.

"Okay can you now tell me the story that supposedly fits in this whole shah-bang." I asked rudely.

"I should have told you in the beginning. But now the story is just a bonus" My mom said all cheery.

"Whatever just tell me the F-ing story." I said harshly.

"Well if you are going to be rude. I'm not going to tell you then." My mom said without getting up in my face.

"Okay okay can you please tell me the story?" I tried to sound sweet as possible. Hopefully it came out that way with my parents.

Okay mom and dad told me the story but I'm going day in words that sound cuter, funnier, and cooler. The story starts here they are 7th grade. That's when they met, my dad transferred to my mom school. I wasn't listening when they said the name of the school. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to make this story short as possible.

Boy doesn't like girl. But girl likes boy. Boy makes fun of girl. Then girl hates boy. Then girl hates boy even more now. When he thinks girl is playing hard to get. Boy flirts with girl on Myspace. Girl ignores boy's comments, messages, love letters, and shit. Then boy and girl graduate 8th grade, after graduation girl says " I do not want to see you ever again." Boy gets heart broken. Then school is over.

Girl wants to start a new life in her high school years. So girl starts dressing sexier to school. Boys goes to same high school as girl. But girl or boy doesn't know that one another are at the same school. Then girl gets in to A.P. classes. (Wow my mom in A.P. classes. I would never imagine it. Seriously I wouldn't.) Then boy gets into girl A.P. Science and homeroom. But boy still doesn't recognize girl. But girl sure damn well notice him. I science class girl and girl get pair up as lab partners. Girls says "Damn it!" but boy still doesn't know it is the girl that he use to make fun of and flirt with back in middle school.

Then girl starts to get feelings for boy. Then boy starts to recognize girl. Then they start to become friends. Boy asks girl out on a date. Then they fall in love in love. Then boy and girl graduate high school. Then they have to break-up (sad sad) because they go there separate ways. Then girl goes to be big singer. Then boy goes to college and become big Troy Bolton that he is that he is today.

Did you like it? I know I didn't. My mom should of kick his ass for making fun of her. Serious she should have. Don't get me wrong and all, my dad is awesome. But he was total jackass. I even told him that to his face. But I didn't get because my mom high five and told it was true. My dad did deserve being called a jackass if you think about it.

People did I also tell you this I'm going to get my ass kicked by mom for cussing so much. Because don't you see her attitude these days. Now I'm even scared to say hi to her when I come from school. Did you here she yelled at me when I came home today for no fucking reason. But I bet you if I don't say anything to her is going to be like. "Don't you have any manners? When you come into a house you come in and say hello how you doing. Especially me the person who carried you 91/2 months-" Then blah blah. I'm just really scared right now. I had plans tonight to sneak out and go egg my school. But I cant now the beast is a little to crazy. But wait until she is asleep I going to be out.

_**A/N: Is she really going to sneak out especially now when her mom is being the biggest bitch? I don't think she should. Lets just wait and read. I love you bitches and Hoes. R&R bitches R&R. Lol Luv Ya **_


	4. Where The hell Is My Pizza

**No POV**

It has been about three hours since the news has been splash on Gi-Gi. Since she more aware of her immortals talents, she has been up in her room trying to figure put how to work her powers. She isn't sure what is her power, but it deals with having her parents' power combine into one. Gabriella and Troy have the power of knowing. Gabriella doesn't see what is going on, but she hears and smells before being told what's going on. Troy see things lets just say he see the future, he doesn't hear anything. It is just picture going through his head. Genevieve powers are mother and father combined. But Gabriella and Troy can hear and see the whole the whole vision. Genevieve gets flashes, bits and pieces of vision.

**Gabriella POV**

As you know I finally told Genevieve, and she went Ku-Ku bananas. She started to cuss left and right. Now because of her little temper tantrum, she is **GROUNDED! **(Echoes) I'm know weird, but whatever what was I saying. Oh yeah. She is grounded until I say so. It might be until summer over, next week. Hell it might even be in an hour. Who know, it just means whatever mood I'm in. Hmph. I feel in the mood for pizza, I wonder where is troy. "Troy!" I scream giving it a little Sharpay to it. Speaking of her, I wonder how her, Zeke, and the kids doing.

Yes! Ms. Sharpay Evans finally settled down and had kids. But she is Ms. Evans anymore. She is now known as Baylor-Evans. You know Sharpay she always has to be bigger and better. Also when I mean by she settled down and had some kids, lets just say her motto Bigger and better also came into this. She has five kids and according to "E! News" one on the way. Her kids are so cute.

Her first-born is a boy and the same age as Genevieve and his name is Zeke Baylor-Evans Junior. Her second child turned out to be twins. So Zeke and Sharpay went on and called them Sharpay and Ryan. How cute is that. They are now in the 6th sixth grade. Her fourth child is a girl and named Kinnia. Wow what a dramatic child, just like her mother. She is five years old, and has a big mouth like her mother. Their last child is boy and named Keith, he is such a cute baby. He is three years old and shy like his father. The next one, I don't if it is a boy or girl, twins or a single child. But knowing Sharpay it going to be fabulous. I should give them a call, but I'm hungry and they can wait. Where is Troy with my pizza? "Troy!"

"I'm coming gosh the pizza guy was taking a long."

"Well why don't you tell him to hurry up."

"But he is here" Troy said trying to sound caring as possible. But I really knew that he wanted to scream at me with all his might.

"Then can you go be a dear, and go get it please?" I said while battering my eyelashes.

"Okay" He said with a fake smile on his face. While he was walking down the stairs he was murmuring under his breath. "Troy go do this, no go do that"

"I heard that"

"Heard what?" he asked from down stairs.

"You mocking me."

"Me mocking you. I would never" He said while walking in the room with my pizza.

"Sure and my name is Troy Bolton."

"Actually it Kind of is."

"Oops I had a Christy moment."

Christy was this dumb blonde who try to steal Troy away from. She was supposedly my best friend. But she was just using me to get to Troy. So instead of calling it a blonde moment we call it a Christy moment.

"So did you enjoy your hard labor pizza."

"What do you mean by hard labor pizza?"

"It was home made."

"Home made? But we only one person who makes homemade pizza…. Zeke!" I squealed.

"Hey"

"Where is Sharpay and the kids."

"Well Sharpay is in the car trying to make herself, well you know Sharpay. Before she comes up here and sees you. And the kids she is Sharpayfying them." We all laugh.

"Ah Hem" Sharpay clears her throat. With her pregnant self, also with five children with very curly dirty blonde hair standing behind her.

"Hey Auntie Gabby and Uncle T. What's up. Said ZJ A.K.A Zeke Jr. He then notices my stomach. "Man! You are getting huge."

"Haha nice to see you too ZJ"

"Okay whatever where is Gi-Gi" He asked eagerly.

"She is in her room you can go and see her, but no funny business."

"Yeah yeah. Okay I will make sure there would be lots of funny business." He said laughing and walking out of the room.

"He has been hanging out with Chad to much." I stated.

_**(A/N: no offense to my blonde readers. This Christy girl a real girl in my life. And really did this to me. And this was recently. Till this day we don't talk. She just hurt me to much.)**_


	5. You don't have a clue

**No POV (In Gi-Gi's room)**

"Knock knock."

"Come in." She said without looking who was knocking at her door." "Oh my gosh! Baby when did you get back into town?" She said before planting a big passionate kiss on ZJ.

"Hey! Get your little greedy little hands off my little girl." Troy said trying so hard not to laugh. While the two pulled away blushing.

"Dad, can you get out!"

"Gosh, I know where I'm know where I am not wanted." He said while walking out of the room and laughing.

"Sorry about that." Gi-gi apologized for her father antics.

'Its okay, I understand my parent are snoopers too."

"So can you tell me when you came back in town please?"

"I got back today not to long ago."

"So why are you back so early, it is not like I'm disappointed I just want to know".

"The reason is my mom and dad wanted me to spend the last week of school with class and especially you. Since I missed all the fun shit that happened this year. I also begged my parents to come here. So I can to spend a extra week with you before our dads go off to the play off and my mom goes shopping for the new kid or kids."

"Awe how sweet. I missed you too. Hey can you sleep over tonight."

"Yea I probably can."

"ZJ mommy and daddy said you need to come down stairs and unpack the car, an put everything in the house." Said Kinnia while giving attitude. {**A/N: The Baylor-Evans lives next door.}**

"Do you want me to help you? Since you are going to be all alone in that big cold house." She said seductively.

"Why would the house be cold, we didn't leave the air on duh." ZJ said clueless, still not knowing what is going on.

"Oh God, my boyfriend is an idiot."

"I am not an idiot. I just don't catch on things as fast."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked while staring at him at with awe.

"Yeah sure." He said freely.

"How did you past the high school entrance exam?"

"I study last minute. Duh!"

"Oh baby I'm going to pray for you and you are so lucky that you are cute." She said while patting him on the back.

"Okay what do you really wan to do" ZJ asked still not having the slightest clue in the world.

"I want to have –"

"Gi-gi get you little ass in here!" Gabriella said screaming from the other room."

"Yeah coming, I will be right there. Just think what I'm try-."

"Genevieve Alexandra Bolton get your ass here this instant." She was now screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Oh you in some big ass trouble." ZJ said while Gi-gi was walking out of the room.

"Yes, mother of mine. Did you rang" She being slick.

"What hell do you think you were doing?"

"Huh? I'm so freaking lost right now." She said while having a confuse look on her face.

{**A/N: I wonder why Gabriella is mad and she called Gi-gi in the room for? I don't know because haven't wrote it yet. Lol. Luv wait a minute I want your asses to review, I feel like you guys don't like my stuff. So why should I even continue if I'm not getting appreciated. Do you think it is right? Nope I don't. So you guys need to send my some love and maybe I will update quicker. I'm not going to be like those other people who ask for 50 or 100 reviews before the next update. So come I'm not asking for much, I just want to see some love. Also I want to know what you guys want in my stories. Ok now I'm done. Luv Ya, **


	6. How sweet

Troy's POV

Right now I'm hiding from Gabby. She has become a monster or in Gi-Gi's words Momster. She always making me do something. Why doesn't she make me do something me we both love?

"Oh Troy baby where are you. I want you right now in the bedroom." She said seductively. Wait did she just said that seductively. I haven't heard talk like well, since the baby was conceived. "Troy baby where are you. I want you in my bed. I want you in my bed. You heard what I said boy. I want you in bed." **(A/N: Millionaires **_**In My  
Bed**_**)**_  
_"Eww." I heard Gi-Gi screaming from her room. "You know what. You guy have your fun. I'm going to ZJ's." She said while storming out of the door. Wait for the slam door. 5 4 3 2 1. SLAM!! Then I heard a door open.

"Troy what the fuck? Don't you hear me calling you?" She said while yell from upstairs.

"What do you want then?" I said paying more attention to the TV than her.

"Are you a retarded? What do you not get from 'I want you in my bed you heard what I said boy I want you in my bed' you don't get. I want to fucking have sex. I want you to fuck me." Right now my eyes were big as quarters. After the fact of she wanted to have sex with me sink in. I started to run up stairs as fast as I can. When I bust through the door, all I saw was my beautiful wife naked. Showing off her curves and beautiful developing baby bump. Nothing else in the world matter right now it just her and me. "Beautiful." I whisper to myself. She just smiled at me while directing me with her to come to her.

"What took you so long?" She asked me right in my ear. Whoa that put me over the edge. I then turn to her big chocolate eyes that I fell in love with it at such a young age. I stare into her eyes, and saw they were filled with some much lust and passion. Then there I was kissing her roughly. Then I lay her on bed. I kissed every inch of her body. When I reach her mound. I tease her with my tongue. Her cunt was so nice and wet. She reached her first climax. I swallowed every last of her juices. She was whimpering with pleasure. I played with my tongue in her again. She was about to reach her peak again. But I stop instantly when I felt her tensing up.

"Please baby, just do it. I can't wait anymore." She went to rub herself. I remove her hand. I shook my head violently no.

"I want to be inside of you when you cum." Right now when I said that she was giving me the evil eye and I chuckle at her antics. When I went to take off my shirt. Gabby grabs my hands

"Forget about the damn shirt just take off the fucking pants. I want you in me now." She said angry towards me.

"Ooh feisty just like I like."

"Just hurry up." I love doing this to her. Like she ask for I went to take off my pants. I enter into her. She was so wet I thrust into her with no problem. After one thrust and pinching her clit. She came. She screamed my name so loud. Thank God Gi-Gi went next door. Shortly after her climax I exploded into her. I collapse next to her.

"Whoa" she said and then started to giggle. Ah the famous Gabriella giggle. When the giggle comes around you never know what going to happen.

"What so funny." I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing it is just I thought you learn your lesson from the last time you did this to me."

Oh shit when I stop her from cuming she punishes me. But she does it when you least expect it. So now I have to watch my back. Also when she punishes you it is the cruel and weird punishment. "What do you mean I wouldn't do such a thing? Gosh Gabby what are you talking about." I said blowing her off.

"Uhuh whatever I'm going to take a shower." While she said I was about to get when. "Alone" I look at her confusingly. "By alone I mean, me myself and I, no one else. Just Gabby and herself, get it got it, good."

What you she always let me take a shower with her after a heated sex session. "But you never turn me down me, when it comes to a shower with me." I said while having a shock expression on my face. "But but but." I said stuttering to her.

"No buts only asses." She said while swaying that beautiful ass of hers.

"Yeah so true, not buts only asses." I said to myself o nothing.

"What?"

* * *

Gi-Gi POV

"I can't believe them. They don't me to have sex. But no they can do it when I still in the or when I wide awake." I said while pacing back and forth in ZJ's room. "I mean urrg. They are so I can't even think of a name for them. That's how angry I am."

"Oh I'm sorry baby, but can I ask you a question."

"Yeah sure anything." I look at him wondering what would be his question

"Who were you planning on having sex with?"

"You silly." I said while laughing.

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I thought you said you wanted to take our relationship to the next level." Okay right now I'm totally confused right now. I'm sure he told he wanted to take it to the next level. So why is he all confused about this. Boys are so confusing sometimes.

"But baby by the next level, I mean by saying I love you. How can we even have sex if we didn't even say I love you? But really truly I do love you. Before you were my girlfriend you were my best friend. We grew up together, you were first everything and I'm planning keeping you as all my first. First friend, first girlfriend, first love and hopefully the first one to make love to and first get married to."

Right now after his little speech he just gave. I have full-blown tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know he felt that way about me. I have never heard anything more sincere ever in my life that was towards me. "Baby also I want our first time to be special nothing rush. You hear the stories that come from the people in our class. I want it to be special because I think you are special. Also I don't want to lose my virginity at age of 13. So baby if you wait for the right time and place. Then our first time is going to be special.

"Oh baby I love you so much. You know what I think if a boy like you who is always horny 24/7. I think I can I wait too." I said laughing through my tears stain face.

"Well now I know what you call me behind my back now. Gosh well nice to know you too." He said while scoffing at me. I just sat there and nodded my hand and tried so not to laugh.

"Yeah anyways so baby are you going to that party tonight. It starts at 10 so are you going to go."

"I don't know if my mom and dad would let me go. I mean its kind of late, I don't even think you would be able to go either. Since you have been getting in a lot of trouble the pass few days. Come on I don't want to you to be in trouble all summer long." I look at him like confusingly.

"ZJ don't you know who I am, It is me Genevieve Alexandra Bolton. I get what want when I want." I said with confidence.

"Uhuh yeah, I guess you are sneaking out." He knows me to good.

"You know me to well did you know that. It is like you're my left boob. Whoa poor choice of words." He just gave me this weird look. "Sorry I couldn't think of anything cute so I said left boob. Oh wow I'm such a dork like there is no tomorrow." I should totally stop talking right now. I'm making a total fool of myself.

"But you are my dork, and that is why I love you." Oh my cheese and crackers he is totally too much for me to handle.

"You know what I love you too." I can't believe I'm in love with this guy who is love in love with me. Another it sounds like my mom and dad cheesy love story right now. I think I need to change that. I'm in to hardcore shit and this relationship needs to change into that right now. This is not going to be no cookie cutter shit that for sure.

* * *

"So mommy and daddy can I go to a party tonight." I asked battering my eye lashes. pleases make this work.

"Yeah sure what time." My mom said. Yea bull eye I'm all most there. When she usually says yes I'm in for sure.

"About that the time is kind of late but don't worry I will find a ride home." Please Please hope they don't get mad when I tell them the time. I hope being nice to them would work.

"What is the time then."

"Its at ten, but mom I will be home no later then when ever ends-"

"You know what you can go."

"Wait you going to let her go just like that. " My dad said.

"Shut up dad she is making a point. Go on mother Dearest."

"I mean she can go out and we can have the have all to by ourselves. Isn't that a good thing. I mean you, me and this big empty house. We could do what ever your heart wants." Whoa she's good. I need to learn her tricks she is so awesome.

**{A/N: Hey Bitches and Hoes I'm sorry i haven't been writing as much because well, Entrance exams, and school exams are coming up. So I'm going to try to put more out before exams come up. Like i always say Peace up Miami Down. Luv Ya }**


	7. TEsting me

Sharpay POV

"Mommy Mommy Mommy." Kinnia said screaming while running into my room. Right now I would be probably working out, but I can't even move an inch these days. I'm eight months pregnant, and I don't know if I'm having a girl or boy, or if they are twins again or a single child. Zeke said he wanted it to be surprise. And everyone knows I hate surprises. But I'm only doing this for my boo-boo Zeke.

"Mommy are you listening?" She said while holding and pressing on to my cheeks. Hold up is this girl all up in my face.

"What Kinnia! What do you want? Mommy is so much pain baby please stop yelling in mommy's ear." I said almost on the verge of tears. Whoa what's wrong with me? Then I looked up to Kinnia's eyes; she was also on the verge of the tears too. "Aww baby I didn't mean to yell at you. But since the baby is coming soon my feelings are all messed up.

"Its okay mommy. I know what you are going." She said while I just stared at her in shock.

"Wait how do you know what I'm going through when you are barely six."

"Duh I watch those shows with Sharpay and Ryan about the babies and their mommy's."

Whoa, note to self do not let Kinnia watch television with Sharpay and Ryan. **{Twins}** Didn't she come in here for a reason? "Didn't you come here for a reason."

"Oh yeah. What is sex?" She asked the only way she would know that word is ZJ and Gi-Gi.

"Umm baby it is a bad word."

"What does it mean?"

"It means where baby comes from."

"But I thought babies come from the big bird."

"It does baby. But it just bad way of saying it."

"How bad?"

"Very bad."

"How very bad?" Oh my gosh this child testing my patience.

"It is just very very very bad. And you need to never ever say it. When I mean never I mean never ever ever."

"Never ever ever." Here she goes again with testing me again.

"Never ever ever." I said through my teeth. "Can I ask you where did you got this very very bad word?"

"Oh I was snooping near ZJ's room and I heard him and Gi-Gi saying that very very very bad, which I can't say." I wonder where this child gets all this sassiness not from me that's for sure.

"Is all that you heard?"

"Nope but I wasn't paying attention. I just like that word I can not say."

"Okay and that word you like so much promise me that you would never ever say it again."

"I promise."

"Are you sure no figures crossed or anything." I can't trust her sometimes she a diva stuck in a six-year-old body.

"No mommy I promise you."

"Okay now get out so I can give Auntie Gabby a call."

"Ringing and some more ringing god damn it Gabriella pick up your phone."

"Take a chill pill what do you want?" She sounds like she was eating.

"I tell you when you get you ass over here and bring whatever you are eating."

"But tell me what is the topic at least to see if I have to rush over." She asked she isn't going to come if I don't tell her what is it about.

"It is about Gi-Gi ZJ and sex." Dial tone "hello are you there?"

"Mommy Auntie Gabby is down stairs." Kinnia said while running in my room.

"Damn she runs fast for a pregnant women. Tell her to come upstairs."

"Okay and mommy?"

"Yes?"

"You said a no no word. Bad girl." I seriously my child one minute she a twenty year women and the next she three years old.

{A/N: Oooo Gi-Gi and Zj are going to get in trouble. Sorry people I haven't update I wrote this chapter already and then my computer deleted it. (tear tear.) Well I'm posting up a new story it's Twilight one. And if you haven't read I will be dropping Zanessa remix isn't that sad. I know it isn't. But oh well I lost the passion for it. My friend told me to keep it on and then I should go back and rewrite it. I don't let see what happens. Peace up 305 down.}


End file.
